Love Connection
by PersonY2K
Summary: When Lizzie’s boyfriend breaks up with her, Gordo helps her make him jealous... but could Lizzie be falling for Gordo? LG. (Chapter four...)
1. The Breakup

Love Connection Summary- When Lizzie's boyfriend breaks up with her, Gordo helps her make him jealous... but could Lizzie be falling for Gordo? L/G.  
  
Chapter One: The Breakup  
  
A/N: Hey, this might be my fourteenth (or fifteenth, if you count '4th Grade: Been There Done That') fic, but still go easy on reviews, please. Remember, I *am* only eleven. I can't take flames. LOL, yeah I can. I just don't like it (who does?). Constructive criticism is okay, as long as it isn't a F-L-A-M-E.  
  
I think my writing skills are getting a lot better. I mean, a LOT. Look at the difference between The Lizzie McGuire Movie and this. And that was just March! Whew!  
  
For those of you who haven't read the ending of After Rome, Be Mine Valentine, or Love Lifts Us Up... then go read them! Please, for me?  
  
As I have said, this is going to be a very short, about ten chapters or so, and it'll be kind of humorous. The beginning kind of throws you off, but don't be fooled... there's a lot of L/G on the way!  
  
Well, *gulps* here I go... Love Connection!  
  
***  
  
Ronnie's POV  
  
Honestly, when I got back together with Lizzie, I didn't think that she would act like this. She was a great girl before... but now she was acting almost snobby. She would boss me around and tell me what to do, and it ticked me off. A lot. But I took it.  
  
The thing was, there was never 'someone else'. It was just that Lizzie had gotten, well, clingy, and I wanted some space to breathe. I felt bad about dumping her, so I recruited her once again two weeks later. But Lizzie McGuire had changed.  
  
"Hey, Ronnie, can you get me a glass of lemonade?" She asked me, flipping through the channels one more time. "With those little umbrellas...?"  
  
I scoffed under my breath so she couldn't hear it. "Sure." I sang in my usual always-be-there-do-whatever-you-want cheery voice. "But we don't have umbrellas."  
  
"Then slice a lemon and put it on the side."  
  
"Whatever you say." I pasted a fake smile on, and she grinned at me as I disappeared into the kitchen for the fourth time that day. First cookies, then jelly beans, then soup, now lemonade??? What was I, her royal servant? 'I live to serve you, madam'... is that what she wanted to hear? In some freak-English accent and wearing a spotless tux, polishing her shoes and cooking for her?  
  
I silently glared at the kitchen wall, indicating that I was glaring at Lizzie on the other side, and stuck my tongue out.  
  
"Tasting the air, eh?" My brother, Damon, chuckled. "Very healthy."  
  
I scowled at him and got out the lemonade mix, mixing it with water in a pitcher furiously.  
  
"Look, man, is she doing this to you?" He said, eyeing the mess I had created. "That's extortion."  
  
"No!" I insisted, adding sugar just like she liked it.  
  
"Oh, and Ronnie... don't make that lame cheap mix kind... maybe you have it frozen... maybe you could squeeze some fresh?" Lizzie called out from the living room.  
  
I stuck my tongue out at the wall again.  
  
"That air must taste very good." Damon grinned sarcastically, and walked over to the refrigerator, reaching for the carton of milk.  
  
"Shut up." I grumbled, dumping the 'lame cheap mix kind' into the drain.  
  
"No really, listen. Why are you letting a girl walk all over you? It's like- "  
  
"Because I owe her." I murmured.  
  
Damon raised an eyebrow. "Owe her what?" He said, as he tore open the carton.  
  
"See, look, it's like this... I dumped her and she was really depressed so I'm back with her... and I don't think I like her anymore."  
  
"Whatever, man." Damon chugged down the milk and wiped his mouth on his Hollister t-shirt. "Dump her anyway."  
  
"Ronnie! Hurry up!" Lizzie cried out.  
  
I growled. Maybe it was time to show this little brat a lesson.  
  
***  
  
Lizzie's POV  
  
When Ronnie got out of the kitchen, he wasn't carrying lemonade. In fact, he wasn't carrying anything. I was about to remind him that I had specifically asked him to get me a drink when he said the four magic words.  
  
"We need to talk."  
  
I gulped. Last time I heard those words, Ronnie and I had broken up. You don't think-Nah.  
  
I reached for the remote and flicked the television off. "Sure, what's up?" I said, trying to look as cool and non-concerned as I possibly could, which was pretty hard, under the circumstances.  
  
"What's up is-what's up is that I don't think I can do this."  
  
I froze. "Do... what?"  
  
I knew what he was hinting at. I wasn't dumb. But I wanted to make sure... Ronnie wouldn't dump me again, would he? He really liked me. I really liked him. What was the problem? I searched for things I could've done wrong. Nothing came to mind. I hadn't been clingy, nor bossy, nor snobby. Maybe he was saying something else... anything else but our relationship.  
  
Hopefully.  
  
"You know.. this whole 'being a boyfriend', 'having-a-relationship' thing." He said, not even looking the least bit ashamed. He was so straightforward and cool... as if he had done this a million times.  
  
"Are you saying you want to break up again?" I said, my voice breaking, blinking so a tear wouldn't roll down my cheek.  
  
Not again. No, not again... it hurt too much the first time.  
  
He smiled meekly. "Look, Lizzie, can't we be friends?"  
  
I closed my eyes. This couldn't be happening! Ronnie was half of my life! Why did this have to happen? Friends... friends, he asks? After dumping me, he goes, 'can we be friends?'  
  
I didn't answer him.  
  
My eyes welled up in tears, and I didn't want my *ex-boyfriend* to see me crying so I ran. I ran so fast I almost tripped over myself, out the door, far from the house, away from Ronnie.  
  
It was over. 


	2. The Sympathy

Chapter Two: The Sympathy  
  
Gordo's POV  
  
I was in the middle of my history homework when I heard it. It was loud and clear, and at first I thought I was hearing things, but after a few seconds I knew that it was real, and that I wasn't just hallucinating. I didn't know where it was coming from. Just this loud banging. And then that's when I remembered that our doorbell was broken.  
  
I walked to the door and opened it to find a very depressed looking Lizzie, with tears streaked all over her face, her mascara running down her cheeks, her lipgloss all messed up. It looked like she had been crying for hours... all alone.  
  
"Lizzie?" I gasped. "What happened to you?"  
  
He lower lip started to quiver, and soon she was crying silently on my porch.  
  
I helped her in and we both sat down on the couch. Once we were settled in, I stared at her, wondering what could have possibly gone so wrong that Lizzie was this upset over.  
  
"What's wrong?" I said.  
  
"Ronnie...." She gulped, wiping away her tears, letting the new ones drip down. "Ronnie."  
  
I almost slapped myself for asking such an obvious question. Of course! That loser Ronnie had dumped her. *Again.* How dare he! Lizzie was amazing... who in the right mind would dump someone like that? He was the luckiest man on the face of the earth to be going out with her... a million guys were next in line-including myself. And he just dumped her, as if she were worth nothing? I soon found myself ranting, raving, cursing Ronnie in my mind.  
  
"That idiot dumped you *again*!?" I exclaimed, almost screaming.  
  
Lizzie just sat and sobbed.  
  
"Oh, Lizzie..." I said, a little more soothingly. "Tell me what happened."  
  
She took a deep breath. "Well, I was joking around about making me some lemonade... but then he actually got up and made it for me... so I started being picky so he'd get bugged... but then he comes out, and starts telling me that he doesn't want to my boyfriend anymore." She burst out in tears again.  
  
I didn't quite understand what she was trying to say, but it sounded like Ronnie was a big obnoxious creep. I was fuming now, but still looking into Lizzie's eyes deeply.  
  
"Lizzie... he-he didn't deserve you anyway." I said, stretching my arms out for a hug.  
  
She snuggled deep into me, and I embraced her. I couldn't believe this... Lizzie was madly in love with that Ronnie. He had no right to lead her on like that. Why would anyone even think of dumping her? She was so beautiful, so kind... my heart broke to see her so upset.  
  
I stroked her hair, and I couldn't help but think that this felt good. She was breathing down my neck, and my shirt was stained from her tears. He arms were draped over my shoulders, and she was crying her heart out. I just wanted to lean down and kiss her...  
  
"You think?" She asked. "You really think he doesn't deserve me?"  
  
I shook my head and kissed the top of her head. "No guy who would dump you deserves you."  
  
"Everyone hates me." She sobbed.  
  
"I don't." I whispered.  
  
"You don't count." She stopped crying and looked up into my eyes. I felt a chill run up my spine and hairs prick up on the back of my neck. "You're the one comforting me."  
  
I chuckled. "No one hates you."  
  
"Ronnie does."  
  
"No, he doesn't."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Because nobody could hate you."  
  
She hugged me again. "Gordo, you're so good to me."  
  
She was so, so close to me... breathing down my neck, and her cheek brushed against mine ever so slightly. She was under my power... mine, all mine. I almost smiled, but remembered that this was supposed be a 'depression moment' for her, so I erased it before it crept onto my face.  
  
"I wish I never talked to him... then maybe this would've never happened." She pulled away from me and I frowned.  
  
"Lizzie, forget about it... it's not your fault. It's his loss."  
  
She smiled.  
  
"Hey, you're smiling!" I grinned.  
  
She laughed.. "I just miss him." She sighed heavily.  
  
"Look, there'll be other guys... other Ronnies... you just have to find that special someone. And, knowing you, Lizzie McGuire, it won't take long to find him." I said, shocked by my own words. That didn't sound like me at all. It sounded like some love-stricken softie.  
  
I was no love-stricken softie.  
  
Lizzie kissed me on the cheek softly and I blushed. "That means a lot to me, you know?"  
  
'Whoa, and that kiss meant a lot to me,' I thought silently, wishing she'd do it again.  
  
"I know." I smiled and frowned again. Not again! Not another romantic sissy comment. I wasn't like that. The artificial guys were like that... like Ronnie. So fake. I was my own person... never pretending, always the truth, good or bad.  
  
I wasn't a lovesick idiot.  
  
I wasn't an artificial guy.  
  
And even though I sounded like one, I really hoped that Lizzie soon found out that *I* was that special someone, standing so close that she couldn't see me. It was kind of like your nose... it was attached to you, but unless you really concentrated and crossed your eyes, you couldn't really see it as a nose. You now it's there, but it just looks like a giant bump.  
  
I mean, who would love her and take care of her more than I would? Certainly not that obnoxious, selfish, moronic... I was running out of adjectives here... Ronnie who did exactly the opposite. I could imagine it, me and her together, fingers linked, sipping the same milkshake with different straws. Feeling that chill as she brushed her lips against mine, and the kiss deepened and deepened until-  
  
"Thanks, Gordo, for helping me out here, and I feel a lot better now, but I have to go." Lizzie smiled and left my house without another word. It felt bad to see her go, but it gave me time to think.  
  
So I collapsed onto the couch, wondering how many chances God was going to give me before I actually confessed my love to Lizzie. 


	3. The Plan

Chapter Three: The Plan  
  
A/N: Tee hee... I wanna dedicate this story to Simpy Cup and Teddy, our soccer coaches... not because they made us play hard, not because they gave us good tips, but because they were like older brothers to us, and they really showed us that even if you lose (which we lost every game of the season except one), you can still have fun. We make fun of each other, and don't really care... and now that soccer season is all over :*(, I'd like to say hey to everyone who made this season really special; Jeff Simpson (Simpy Cup), Jeff Hennis (Teddy), Annie (Martini Glass), Carrick (Bunky), Allie (Jinx), Brit (Edgim), Meg (Monkey or Mitch Lover), Natasha (Gnat), Emily (Kernsie or Big Foot), Sarah (Uh... Sarah), Emmy (Mad Dog), and Sasha (Falcon). Sippy Cup Du A'ight to all of you! My family away from a family!  
  
I'm guessing this isn't much of a hit... oh, well. I never thought it would be anyway. But I'm glad you guys like it... I was afraid it would be too weird. Sorry there isn't that much L/G yet... there will be a lot later, promise! It's just that if you have an all-fluff story, it gets sort of boring. You have to work up to it, create a plot. So just wait... like maybe chapter five or six. Until then, you'll have to deal with Gordo swooning over Lizzie.  
  
***  
  
Lizzie's POV  
  
If it wasn't for Gordo, I would've probably bawled my eyes out for about the month or so. He just had a way with me... the first time Ronnie dumped me, he was there. And now... he still had my back. It was amazing that we didn't fight all that much. I mean, Miranda and I had lots of fights... but I could only remember fighting with Gordo maybe three or four times. And it didn't even last that long. It was just something to think about... it was odd. Were we honestly that close?  
  
But even though I wasn't sad, I was still raving mad about him dumping me. Especially when I didn't do anything at all. He said that he couldn't "handle a relationship...". Yeah, sure. He'd dated many girls before, I knew from more than one source. Why was it that he didn't have any trouble "handling a relationship" with them, but it "didn't work" with me? What was wrong?  
  
I spent about a week like that, pacing back and forth, wondering what possessed him to dump me... and how I could get him back.  
  
I mean, sure, Ronnie was an idiot, but I needed him. Like, I hated him, but he was like a brother to me. Without him life wouldn't be complete... or something. It was sort of hard to explain... But for whatever the reason, I needed him and somehow had to get him back.  
  
At first, I thought of numerous ways... crying whenever I was near him, ask him out, act all depressed all of the time... and none of them seemed right. Until I remembered Ronnie's number one weakness.  
  
Jealousy.  
  
***  
  
Gordo's POV  
  
"Gordo, Gordo!" I heard as soon as I picked up the receiver. "Guess what?"  
  
It was Lizzie. She seemed really excited about something, but I couldn't tell what. She seemed as if she were jumping up and down, trying to contain her enthusiasm as she grinned. I could picture it... she was so beautiful. I loved it when she was perky.  
  
"What?" I said, pretending to be bored, but actually thrilled to hear her little 'surprise'.  
  
"Wow, Gordo, you seem so *excited*." Lizzie pouted, probably frowning.  
  
I chuckled, imagining her face again. "What is it?"  
  
"Okay..." She took a deep breath. "I know how to get Ronnie back!"  
  
I raised both eyebrows.  
  
Ronnie back? Again? After what he had done to her, not once, but *twice*, she still wanted to get him back? How many times did this have to happen before she finally found out that Ronnie was not the guy for her? About a hundred or so?  
  
That's one thing I really didn't like about Lizzie was that she was so clueless sometimes that it wasn't even funny. It was stupid how she didn't see me, standing right below her nose, always admiring her, my eyes begging for a chance... but saw this guy who had no interest in her whatsoever, and was a complete waste of time and was just an all-around loser. I didn't get it. Lizzie may be a blonde, but she wasn't dumb.  
  
Then why was she letting this happen to her repeatedly?  
  
It was like a cycle. Lizzie falls for a guy, he dates her for a while, then dumps her, she comes running to me, I comfort her (even though I have the urge to yell at her), then what does she do? Does it again and again. My lord, it was getting so annoying. But I was her friend, and I couldn't let her know all of that.  
  
So I have her the typical response. "How?"  
  
"Well, Gordo... you're involved." She said, and I was pretty sure she was bouncing off the walls by then.  
  
Oh no. "What do I have to do?" I asked, my heart beating faster than it had ever done so in the past.  
  
"Um... see, I have to make Ronnie jealous that I have a boyfriend... and well, uh... I need you to be my boyfriend." She said quietly. "I mean, *play* my boyfriend until he finally breaks down and we make up and everything. Then I'll dump you."  
  
I blinked. Did she have any idea on how wrong and rude and insensitive that was? 'Yeah, okay, so you pretend to be my boyfriend and then I dump you. Who cares if you're hopelessly in love with me? I need you to get my pointless idiotic moron of a boyfriend back so I can come crying to you later.' It was sp hurtful... as if she only kept me as a friend so she could use me to play her boyfriend whenever she needed it.  
  
"That sounds kind of..." I started, but she cut me off.  
  
"-like a lie? No, not really..." She paused for a few seconds. "Gordo, *puleeeeeese*?"  
  
I shook my head, but then remembered that she couldn't see me. And I was about to say no when I remembered her eyes, pleading, begging, so wantful... she needed me. *Me*. As if that would happen more than once in a lifetime.  
  
And plus, I'd get a bonus... I'd get to flirt with her, wrap my arm around her waist, and maybe-maybe even kiss her. I mean, sure, it would mean nothing to her, but to me... I'd be in pure haven.  
  
This was a great opportunity, and I couldn't just let it slip like that. Maybe, if I tried hard enough, I could convince her not go chasing after guys like Ronnie, and maybe she'd get the message. Maybe she'd like me back!  
  
'Dream on, Gordon.'  
  
"Fine." I said, sighing. "I'll do it." 


	4. The Cooperation

Chapter Four: The Cooperation  
  
A/N: You know, Turtle Lady had a really good point in her review. This *isn't* like my other stories. I guess the other ones are so serious that I just want to do a little more laid back one or something... it's different, though, I can "sense it in the air".  
  
I'm so sorry I haven't updated forever! My computer completely went nuts and Microsoft Word wasn't working... for a long time! I was really, really mad until I deleted it and installed it again. Grrr... I'm so sorry you had to wait that long...  
  
I just noticed that this is a lot like That's My Gordo... only in that one Lizzie is using Brian to get Gordo back... and it's all just a misunderstanding. But this is real... ^_^  
  
***  
  
Lizzie's POV  
  
I grinned at Gordo. "Okay, Ronnie's sister said he'd be at the Digital Bean at four o'clock." I glanced at my watch. 3:56. Perfect. Just enough time to go over the plan. "You know what you're supposed to do, right?"  
  
He rolled his eyes. "Yes! How many times are you going to go over this? We come in, and you go, "Oh, my gosh, Gordo, you're so funny!" really loudly and then we both laugh. Then we find a table close but not too close to Ronnie and his little buddies, and we laugh until a waitress comes. Then we tell her to order a large French vanilla afternoon pick-me-up with two straws, also very loudly. While we're waiting..."  
  
"Okay!" I said, exasperated. Maybe I *had* repeated the plan a little too much, but it had to be perfect. Or else Ronnie wouldn't buy it, and then we wouldn't get back together, and I would be dateless for all eternity, and I would never have a wedding, or children-  
  
'My god, McGuire, calm yourself down.' I shook my head and took a deep breath, ready for action. This had taken hours of planning, and it was all about to pay off.  
  
***  
  
Gordo's POV  
  
I knew it wasn't real. I knew she was using me. I knew that she was resentful to all of this. And, even knowing all these facts, I couldn't help but get excited... a little. I mean, Lizzie's 'master plan' consisted of two kisses on the cheek, endless flirting, drinking from the same smoothie as her, putting my arm around her, and guess what-even one kiss on the lips.  
  
Okay, so she had made it one hundred percent clear that it was only going to be short... and we'd only resort to it if Ronnie didn't give in, but still. It was a kiss, a real kiss. It made a chill run up my spine and spread out through my nerves.  
  
Lizzie grabbed my hand and we slowly pushed open the door to the Digital Bean. I shivered as she touched me, and I think she noticed too on account of she glanced at me slightly. I really needed her, and badly. It was so weird. Was it just a freak coincidence that I was pretending to be Lizzie's boyfriend when I was so secretly in love with her? Or did God do this on purpose, hinting that I should tell her?  
  
Oh no, not another chance I'm going to blow.  
  
"Oh, Gordo, you're so *funny!* I'm so glad you're my *boyfriend*!" Lizzie practically shouted.  
  
I was? What had I said that was so funny?  
  
Then I remembered that our plan had begun.  
  
"Oh, Lizzie..." I tightened my grip on her hand as my eyes darted through the Digital Bean, trying to spot Ronnie. I knew my priorities. I could only dream about Lizzie so much. I also had a duty to attend to. I had to get Ronnie back for Lizzie.  
  
"Over there." She whispered, jerking her head in the direction where Ronnie and his other moronic friends were sitting.  
  
We walked over to a table close to them and Lizzie kissed me right on the cheek as we passed by his table.  
  
"I love you." She whispered into my ear.  
  
At first, it took me by surprise. This wasn't in the plan. It was, 'sit down and wait'... not kiss me before sitting down. Not that I didn't like it, because I did. It felt so... good. It was tender, too, and I was almost sure that I had a red lipgloss mark on my left cheek. Solid proof that Lizzie and I were going out... even though we weren't. I knew I was hysterical, but it seemed to make sense to me for some reason.  
  
I saw Ronnie glance up at us and I quickly wrapped my arm around her waist. Maybe it was to help him realize that we were dating... maybe it was something else. But I had the urge, and she looked at me strangely as I did. We took our seats two tables behind them, and she rested her head on my shoulder. I shivered again.  
  
"Gordo, I don't think it's working." She whispered in between her gritted teeth. "We have to be more... um, something."  
  
"Something like what?" I whispered back.  
  
A waitress appeared out of nowhere, flashing us the famous fake-smile. "Would you two like a drink?"  
  
"Um... yeah." I said, glancing at Ronnie's table, making sure he was listening. "We want a large French vanilla afternoon pick-me-up with two straws."  
  
I saw Ronnie look up and his eye twitch and I grinned. This was working!  
  
Lizzie looked at me with a surprise. "How did you remember all that?"  
  
"I have skills." I smiled at her.  
  
"Uh, sure." She giggled.  
  
I chuckled. "What, I do! You don't believe me?"  
  
"I never said I didn't."  
  
The waitress was watching us, clearly amused. "Cute couple." She muttered, and then left.  
  
It took all the strength I possessed to stop my jaw from dropping. A cute couple? *Cute*? We weren't even *trying* to be a couple... did that mean that Lizzie and I were meant for each other? Or did it mean that we were just very good actors?  
  
"Gordo... what do we do now?" Lizzie bit her lower lip.  
  
"Kiss me." I whispered, and as soon as the phrase left my mouth I regretted it.  
  
"What!?" She exclaimed angrily. "On the lips, you mean?"  
  
"Look, Lizzie... this obviously isn't working like we thought. We have to be more forward! Ronnie will notice us for sure if you kiss me." I mumbled hastily.  
  
"But that's gross!"  
  
My smile dropped. So I was gross. It seemed like a good idea at first... she'd kiss me and everyone would get what they wanted. I'd have all my wishes come true, and she'd get that imbecile Ronnie back. But now- she thought of it as gross!  
  
I shrugged. "Just a suggestion."  
  
Lizzie took a glimpse of Ronnie laughing with his friends and sighed. "Okay." She said, closing her eyes.  
  
I wasn't sure what was happening until she snuggled closer to me and put her arms around my neck. She leaned in closer and closer and closer until finally our lips met. I closed my eyes and drowned in glory as Lizzie and I shared our first kiss.  
  
What we didn't notice was that Ronnie was turning a shade of green you probably didn't think was possible. 


	5. The Jealousy

Chapter Five: The Jealousy  
  
A/N: I don't know if you're supposed to feel sorry for Ronnie in this chapter... I guess it's just fun reading other people's thoughts, so have fun! It's funny... he hates her and is swooning over her at the same time... mixed emotions! Oh, and I'm still using WordPad, so please excuse any spelling mistakes.  
  
***  
  
Ronnie's POV  
  
Some girlfriend she was. Not even a week, and she's already with someone else. Kissing. And she didn't seem to be drowning in pain like I had imagined. It was sickening. At first it was just a simple kiss on the lips, but it deepened, and soon they looked inseperable. It made me want to barf.  
  
And it wasn't that I was jealous... no. It was just the *concept*, that she wasn't miserable, as if she never needed me in the first place. Then all the nerve to march up with her new boyfriend and start making out right in front of her ex's face? Not exactly nice. And that's the number one reason I dumped that little witch. She could be so cruel, so unkind, so demanding...  
  
She had the most beautiful eyes.  
  
They seemed to just trap you, capture you, and whoever that guy was, her new boyfriend, he should feel awful lucky that he's the one that gets to gaze into her amazing eyes. She was so hot, and it was hard not to think about her, and the old days. We had only kissed, what, once? Twice? And that took over a week to get her to kiss me. But this guy... he must've possesed some magical charm that makes girls start making out with him right away.  
  
Gordon, Gordav, something like that...What was so great about him, anyway? Anything that I didn't have? I had better hair. I had better clothes. I had more friends. I was probably more athletic. What did she see in him? He was such a me-wannabe.  
  
The guys were all laughing at something, but I paid no attention. I could've sworn she looked prettier than she had five minutes ago. And when the two finally broke apart, she blushed and mumbled something, and he just grinned, as if he were saying, "One down, eight million more to go." Aaugh, he made me so mad!  
  
"Shhhhh, don't disturb the space-cadet..." Alan whispered. "He's mentally making out with his ex."  
  
I whirled around. "I was not!" I protested. "I was listening."  
  
"Really? What were we talking about?" Tyler raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Um... sports?" I suggested weakly.  
  
They all cracked up again.  
  
"Never mind, just go back to spacing out." Alan rolled his eyes.  
  
I didn't hear him. I was already back to the two lovebirds, making sure that new kid didn't hurt my Lizzie.  
  
My Lizzie?  
  
MY Lizzie?  
  
I was turning into another one of those mushy love kids, the ones that go around dreaming about some girl or another... but I couldn't help it. Now they were feeding each other ice cream. I felt the blood start boiling in my body. I could just go and knock the guy out. I was supposed to be there, the one who Lizzie used as a headrest.  
  
She was practically on top of him... it made me ready to puke. And so smiley. She was never like that around me. She seemed so happy to be with this new guy. Like as if he were better than me or something...  
  
And then she saw me.  
  
I swear, our eyes locked for a split second, then she just brightened her smile a little more and waved. The guy waved too. Oh, the nerve... how could she do this to me? Did she have no regard for my feelings whatsoever? Now that we weren''t dating, was I just a lowly speck of dust? Or even lower, for that matter?  
  
I care for her, I buy her a ring, I let her down easy, and what does she do? Run off with another guy the next day and come to the Digital Bean to show him off to the world, like he was some kind of prize or something. And when I thought about it... I didn't even want her to be my girlfriend anymore. Not if she was going to showcase me like that.  
  
Okay, so maybe I did want her back.  
  
But I wasn't jealous. Not at all. She had a new boyfriend. I had no girlfriend. So what? I wasn't jealous.  
  
I think. 


	6. The Love Connection

Chapter Six: The Love Connection  
  
A/N: I'm so glad people like this! It's confusing and all... but yay! You *can* love someone and still hate them at the same time. I mean, look at Gordo. Lizzie keeps using him and using him, and yet he loves her. Love is complicated that way...  
  
I'm really sorry I haven't updated a lot of my stories yet. I'm kind of stuck... but I will write. Soon. I have both the 12th and the 19th off, so that really helps. Maybe I'll get two of this story's chapters up, and one of Tale of he McGuire Gordons... I put this chapter off for a long time, but I have a reason! We had to get our computer cleaned out, uh-huh, and that left me computerless for two weeks so I did all my work on laptops, saving stuff on disks and blah blah...  
  
Sorry I didn't write much over break, I wanted to finish Behind Every Smile There's A Broken Heart. (If you haven't read that yet, go check it out... I'm working really hard on it!!) I only have one more chapter to write, but the last one's always the biggest, longest, and hardest one to write.  
  
I've noticed that a lot of you doubt that I'm only eleven. I don't know if I should take that as an insult or a compliment... but I really AM eleven, and it gets on my nerves when people think I'm lying about my age. I'll be twelve soon, though! February 19th... send me happy birthday e-mails now!  
  
***  
  
Lizzie's POV  
  
I pressed the ice cream to the roof of my mouth and giggled. "I think this is working, Gordo!"  
  
He smiled at me lightly and sighed. "Why do you want him back, Lizzie? If he's so mean to you?" He shrugged. "You're so beautiful, and so kind... I bet there are millions of guys out there that deserve you, and Ronnie Jacobs isn't one of them."  
  
Beautiful? Kind? Really?  
  
I frowned. "I don't know, Gordo... it's like... well..."  
  
"Lizzie, that was a rhetorical question. It doesn't require an answer." He smiled again and leaned over. "So, what do you wanna do now?" He whispered into my ear.  
  
I blinked. Wow, his eyes were so... blue. Clear. Like he had never told a lie in fourteen years. It was so weird... they were luring me. Tempting me to do something I would've never done in a normal state. But his eyes put me in a trance, and before I knew it, I was kissing Gordo again.  
  
What was I doing? And more importantly, why? Was I crazy?  
  
I didn't care. His lips were tender, and left a tingle that lingered upon mine for a while. He tasted like vanilla, on account of the shake we had ordered. How come I hadn't felt this before? He started nibbling on my lip and I shivered. This guy knew how to kiss... really well. It wasn't like anything I had ever experienced before. When I kissed Ronnie, my mind was wandering about on other things, and I didn't give it a second thought. But this... I was so focused on him. And me.  
  
Was I really doing this because I wanted Ronnie back? Or was it something else? Something like... I couldn't even say it. No way I liked Gordo. No way. If I did like him, then what about the first kiss? What about that? How come I hadn't felt anything then? I mean, even *if* I liked him, hypothetically of course, I would've felt magic the first time, not only now.  
  
I giggled as he run his fingers through my hair- but only because I wanted Ronnie to think I was enjoying this. Right? Right. Not because I liked the feeling. Who would like it if your best friend was making out with you? I slipped my fingers into his hair... for more effect. It looked so real...  
  
Maybe because it was.  
  
It was insane, to like your best friend. Absolutely loco. But I couldn't help it... his lips were so tender, and him caressing my hair like that was like heaven. I knew that my thoughts were safe inside my mind, but I felt somewhat... guilty... ashamed... or something. I shouldn't like him. I couldn't. Liking two guys at once is like... two-timing. It's wrong.  
  
Wrong.  
  
Gordo let go and inhaled a huge gulp of air. "He's jealous." He informed me.  
  
I grinned. "Yes!"  
  
"Do have to keep doing this now?" He asked.  
  
I frowned. He didn't want to act like my boyfriend? He didn't savor each moment that we spent together? He didn't want to kiss me? He didn't like me? What had I done wrong?  
  
"Yes!" I said, exasperated. "I mean... until he cracks."  
  
"He looks like he's already cracked." He pointed out, slurping the smoothie. "Before you know it, he'll be back here, begging on his knees..."  
  
"Gordo, just shut up and kiss me."  
  
"WHAT!?" His eyes were wide. "I never thought I would hear that coming out of your mouth, or any girl's mouth, for that matter."  
  
"What, Gordo, you don't think you're attractive enough to get a girlfriend?" I asked, twirling my straw around my finger. I didn't give him the chance to answer. "But you are. You're very attractive, Gordo. One look at you and a girl could melt. Then if she got attracted by your mystically alluring charm, poof, you would have a girlfriend."  
  
His jaw dropped. "You really think so?"  
  
I licked my lips. I had just hinted that I liked him... hopefully he was dumb enough to let it go. "Yeah. I mean, if I weren't *head-over-heels* for *Ronnie*, you'd be my second choice for sure." I grinned, stressing 'head- over-heels' and 'Ronnie', so he wouldn't get the wrong idea.  
  
***  
  
Gordo's POV  
  
Second choice. I never knew I was so high on her list!  
  
"So, Lizzie, I could get any girl anytime I wanted?" I asked, trying to make this clear.  
  
"Oh, I see. You've got your eye on someone..." She grinned mischievously. "Now who is this lucky girl?"  
  
I blushed. "Lizzie, let's please talk about this later? Right now, I'm ready to go."  
  
"Oh, come on. Tell me." She pleaded. "You can tell me anything."  
  
No, I certainly couldn't tell her anything. Could I tell her that I was in love with her? No. Could I tell her what I really thought of Ronnie? No. Could I tell her how much I enjoyed the few hours we were boyfriend and girlfriend? No, no, no. If there was one person that I couldn't tell anything to, it would most definitely be Lizzie. On the other hand, it would be fun to watch Lizzie go through the list of girls I could possibly like, and be so naïve enough to forget about herself.  
  
"I'm not saying." I grinned. "Guess."  
  
Her face brightened. "Miranda!"  
  
I shook my head.  
  
"Kate?"  
  
I raised my eyebrows and pretended to faint.  
  
I smiled and watched her face go from confused to delighted to crushed to deep in thought, just like a cycle. She was so cute! Not care bear rainbow- color strawberry shortcake cute, but hot chick one-look-and-you'll-melt urging to kiss cute. And it wasn't just her looks, it was everything about her.  
  
She was so kind and caring, and a good girl. Not a goody-goody, but not a rebel. Not totally bland and blonde, but not too spontaneous and smart. Not a diva, but not a geek. There was so many things she *wasn't*, and what did that leave? Average. Lizzie was an average girl with average habits and average grades and an average life. There were a lot of girls out there who were average, but Lizzie was different. But then, what's different than average that's not above or below average nor an extreme?  
  
Whoa, that was confusing.  
  
All I knew was that whatever Lizzie's charm, I was caught in her spell, and I loved her.  
  
She sighed, exasperated. "Okay, okay, I give up!"  
  
I smiled. "Shall we go then?"  
  
"Sure, but don't forget to call me. Ronnie's going to the beach tomorrow, and we have to go over our act." She grinned. "I can't believe how jealous he is!" She added with a whisper, and softly kissed my cheek as we passed Ronnie and his friends' table.  
  
I knew there was something wrong, something different as we left the Digital bean, but I couldn't quite figure out what. I wish I had known that Lizzie was beginning to like me, because it would've saved a lot of hectic events from happening the following day. 


End file.
